The electrical contacts or electrodes in current electro-optical transducers and other devices are generally metals. Metals are deposited by evaporative or sputtering processes which require expensive tooling and overall are a cumbersome processes.
Electrically conducting polymers are a relatively new class of electronic materials which are taught herein as candidates for electrode materials. These polymers combine the electrical properties of metals with the processing advantages of polymers.
Herein we describe examples of electrically conductive polymers such as substituted and unsubstituted electrically conducting polyanilines, polyparaphenylenes, polyparapheylenevinylenes, polythiophenes, polyfurans, polypyrroles, polyselenophenes, polyisothianapthenes, polyphenylene sulfides, polyacetylenes, polypyridylvinylenes, polyazines, combinations thereof and blends thereof with other polymers and copolymers of the monomers thereof.
In order for these polymers to be used as an electrode in a device they preferably have suitable electrical conductivity and be easily patternable. In addition, these polymers preferably do not outgas causing contamination of the devices to which they provide electrical contact. Furthermore, the conducting polymers are preferably patternable by lithography. Patterning preferably does not result in a decrease in the electrical conductivity of the polymer nor cause any deterioration of the properties of the electrically conducting polymer.
It is therefore desirable to develop methods of patterning these polymers so that they can be used on any conducting polymer system and without negatively impacting the conducting polymer so that the patterned electrically conductive polymer can be used as an electrical contact to a device. It is also desirable that the conducting polymer properties be controlled so that outgassing or contamination of the devices does not occur.